1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to self loading and carrying apparatus and more particularly pertains to a new Water Craft Loading And Unloading Apparatus for allowing generally one person to easily load and unload a water craft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of self loading and carrying apparatus is known in the prior art. More specifically, self loading and carrying apparatus heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art self loading and carrying apparatus include U.S. Pat. No. 4,960,358; U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,910; U.S. Pat. No. 5,380,141; U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,846; U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,973 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,895.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new Water Craft Loading And Unloading Apparatus. The inventive device includes generally a receiving hitch insert, a frame, a sliding drawer and at least a pair of winches.
In these respects, the Water Craft Loading And Unloading Apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing generally one person to easily load and unload a water craft.